Chronicles of the Pravus & The Rosario Vampire
by dgj212
Summary: What happens when Vlad and Henry attend Youkai academy but must repeat their third year at the academy for the summer? Will Vlad and Henry be able to escape DAblo's wrath, Will vlad find a girl he won't kill? Will Youkai academy ever be normal? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1 A new vampire at school

First Vladimir Tod and Rosario Vampire cross over so enjoy, please feel free tell me if I got a mistake or not. Now the disclaimer

I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod or Rosario vampire

Vlad and Henry were riding a bus to a school named Youkai academy and… it's in Japan.

"How did this happen?" thought Vlad. "Oh yeah, that's right a week ago Otis said that I had to come here or Nelly will get hurt or worse… dead." He thought in his mind.

Flash back one week ago in Bathory

_Vlad was slowly walking up from is parents grave and was heading home in the dark chilly night. It's been a while since the death of Dorian and the prophecy about the Pravus and telekinetic powers transferred to Vlad. Vlad was hoping Eddie wasn't stalking him again. And to his dismay he wa_s.

_Vlad sight "Will you stop being a little creep and admit that you were wrong and I stop stalking me?" asked Vlad._

_"No! I will show the whole world who what you really are, you blood sucking leech!" replied Eddie._

_"Fine, but first you should go to a mental hospital because I am 'pretty' sure this is not a healthy obsession Eddie."_

_"Neither is sucking blood you monster!"_  
_Vlad was getting really annoyed "When are you going to realize that I AM NOT A VAMPIRE?" Vlad yelled the last part._

_"Admit it Vlad you're a vampire and I won't stop until you are revealed to the world!" and with that he ran away._

_Vlad continued his walk home and was surprised when he saw who was inside._

_"Hello Vladimir" Said Otis._

_"Hello indeed Mahlyenky Dyavol" said Vikas._

_Vlad could have sworn he heard a hint of sadness in his uncle's voice._

_"Hi Otis, hi Vikas... um what's going on?"_

_"It's hard to say this Mahlyenky Dyavol but Otis and I have seen our options and left us with no choice but to send you to another school" said Vikas in his Russian accent._

_"WHAT YOU CAN'T BE SEROUS!"_

_"Sorry Vladimir there is not much we can do, Vikas has already trained you and D'Ablo won't rest and he might hurt Nelly"_

_"Ok if he tries to do it I will leave him with a serious injury or –"_

_"No Vladimir you won't I have already discuss this with Nelly and she is sad, but you must pack because you will be leaving in a week to Youkai academy"_

_"Listen Mahlyenky Dyavol it's hard I know but try to understand it is for the best. And I assure you that both you and your drudge will like it there and especially you."_

_"Um Vikas... What do you mean by that?" asked Vlad nervously._

_"It means I am coming with you Vlad!" said a very familiar voice._

_Vlad turned to see who was at the stairs and saw that it was Henry McMillan_

_"Sup Henry"_

_"Not much Vlad" shrugged Henry._

_"So where are we going exactly, Paris?" Grumbled Vlad knowing that there is no way he could win against the Three._

_"Japan" answered his uncle without missing a heart beat (I am not sure if his heart beats anymore)._

_"What how are we going to learn Japanese in a week!" cried out both boys._

_"The inventor of the Lucis also invented pills with blood of the native from many regions of the world. So all you two have to do is ingest the one with Japanese blood and you and Henry will be able to read write and talk Japanese perfectly"_

_"Okay so Henry and I will go to Japan and study there until things clear up with the Stokerton Councils?"_

_"Yes that is correct Vlad, blood packs will also be delivered to your daily. And you and your drudge will have rooms close to each other so if any of you need help, it won't take long."_

_"Okay but what if the maniac decides to me chase there?"_

_"Oh trust me Mahlyenky Dyavol he won't, only vampires who look like they could be in high school are allowed to be there to study and native vampires" answered Vikas for Otis._

_"Oh and Vladimir the vampires that might go to that school are different and kind of like you" said Otis._

_"What do you mean by that?" asked Vlad with a curious face._

_"The vampires there are born as well, but the mother or father are monsters so they're not the Pravus, as in matter in fact they hate humans, they are resistant against sunlight but the Lucis has more affect on them, and they have a weird aura that tells how strong they."_

_"Are you serious!" asked both boys in shock._

_"Yes now get packing you both leave on Saturday and one more thing the school is for Monsters such as werewolves, witches, Snow women, and ECT, but... they have rule that if a human discovers the school they are to be killed on the spot. And the monsters don't usually leave Japan so the slayer society doesn't have to deal with it, but they are aware of it and they won't attack you there either so you will be safe."_

_"Wait what about Henry?" asked Vlad worried for his best friend._

_"Yea what about me I am not a monster or a vampire?" asked Henry._

_"I am sure that murderous cousin yours um... Joss was it, can give you lessons on how to deal with monsters, that's the reason your leaving in a week" Answered Vikas._

_"Oh you can wear a jacket Vlad, but it must be green"_

End of flash back

"That explains why he teaches mythology" thought Vlad.

"**Are you two boys' new students?"** asked the bus driver.

"Yes were third year transfer students and a waste of summer if you ask me" replied Henry mad about us going to have to repeat the same year again.

"**Well you both better be both physically and mentally prepared because Youkai academy can be place"**

"Thanks for the heads up but I am sure we can handle ourselves for the school year" said Vlad.

"**All right but, remember if you keep leaving stuff around and ignore it will pile up and get you ba-"**

"Trust me we know" replied both of the boys.

They then past a tunnel and got dropped off at a cliff over viewing the red sea and a creepy looking forest.

"Wow this looks the set on the movie we saw before we left Bathory" said Vlad.

"Dude don't man, this is place creepy" said Henry with scared look on his face.

"Yea, I hope the chainsaw guy from hell isn't here"

"Dude I told you to stop."

"Fine, we better get going."

"Yes! The quicker the better, this place gives me the creeps."

"Yea same here."

Nekoname sensei's class

"Good morning class! Today we have two new students from America but of course their monsters too" said the jolly teacher, "so please try not to make fun of them."

"Wow from America!" said the young girl with the witch costume on.

"So what Yukari they will probably have a hard time here" said a girl with Yellow vest on.

"Who knows Kurumu they could be cool" said a girl with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Yea Mizore might be right!" said a cheery girl with pink long hair.

"Yea but they could Tsukune kun" stated Kurumu

"You don't have to worry about me Kurumu, I am sure they are fine." Replied a boy with brown short hair.

"Yea but-" KNOCK, KNOCK she was cut off has they heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry were late, we got lost trying to find this classroom." Said a boy with blond hair.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" swooned all the girls in class at the hot guy in front of them.

"Wow he is hot!" said a random girl.

"I hope I go out with him!" said another.

"Alright, alright settle down girls, now if you will be kind enough to introduce yourself" said the teacher.

"Yes maim, I am Henry Mcmillan" he then looked at the door and said "really, you don't have to be shy the entire time dude."

Then a boy with a green jacket came in and was standing in the light so no one could see his face.

"Sorry but you have to take the hood off your head" said the teacher and he did. It revealed a boy with pale skin and black hair He then said "I am Vladimir Tod."

He then saw the entire class thinking something. So he got in to the mind of a girl with a yellow vest and big breast and found that her name is Kurumu and thought with her.

The girl's inner thoughts "wow he looks… emmo. I wonder if he is emmo."

"No Kurumu I am not emmo" he said.

Kurumu was shocked "H-how did you know what I-I was thinking" Kurumu shuttered

He shrugged "Lucky guess"

Then everyone give him a blank stare because no one believed that he got a lucky guess.

"OK so now t-take a seat wh- where ever you like" said the teacher nervously.

Vlad sat in the back he then used his ability to sense a vampire and was surprised that it was the girl with the pink hair and the choker around her neck and a cross; while Henry sat behind a girl then he was surrounded by girls.

"Great now all the girls surround the 'pretty boy'" said a guy with slick brown hair.

He then grabbed the boy by the neck "maybe I should rearrange him."

Then all of sudden the room filled with energy the girls cross was on the ground and she changed. She had silver hair and red eyes and said "No you don't."

"Come any closer and I will snap his neck!"

"Put my best friend down or I will leave you seriously injured" warned Vlad

"Oh yea, like I am suppose to be scared of a pipsqueak like you, so same thing you come near me I will snap his neck."

Henry smirked "Bad idea dude, Vlad can kill you in minute" said Henry confident about what he said.

Before any one could say anything else Vlad ran with vamparic speed forward to the guy holding his friend's neck. HE grabbed his wrist and he applied pressed on the pressure point all in a split second and time for Vlad started to continue normally.

"Ow my hand! I am gonna get you- you little creep!"

"That is enough! Now stop or I will give you detention."

In a split second Vlad was in his seat. He was surprised when he saw the girl with silver grab the cross and attaches it to the bottom of the chain connected to the choker and transformed to a sweet lovable pink headed girl and… it somehow reminded Vlad of Meredith.

Lunch time

The news paper club sitting down eating at the lunch table … sort of anyway, Kurumu was trying to seduce Tsukune and Yukari was trying to make her stop.

Moka was wondering what kind of monster is Vlad. She has never heard of a monster that can run that fast, the other Moka was able to catch only part of him run.

"What's run Moka san" asked Tsukune seeing Moka concentrating on something.

"Oh nothing it just... I have never seen any one run that fast."

"I agree with Moka, and have you guys noticed that they both spoke perfect Japanese and were able to understand everything" Said Yukari.

"He can't be a werewolf because he would change into it and plus there is no moonlight during the day."

"hey why not ask them to seat with us and ask them? It could be good material for the news paper" stated Kurumu.

"Good Idea Kurumu, we should try to be there friends and besides I think they will join us" Said Tsukune.

"Thanks Tsukune" said Kurumu while blushing.

Then Moka spotted them and said "Hey Henry, Vlad come sit with us!"

The two boys sat down and every one stared at Vlad lunch, it had spaghetti and peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hey guys and... who are those guysand … what is that delicious smell!" said a young vampire (who Vlad was able to determine with his ability) with orangey red hair.

"Vlad's Lunch and it smells good" said Moka.

"Huh! Where did you get Spaghetti and PB&J?"

"I just gave a slip of paper to the lunch lady and she gave me this" replied Vlad. "Don't you two do the same thing?"

"No" the two girls pouted.

"Well if you want you can have it"

"REALLY?" the two asked with sparkle in their eyes.

"Sure is doesn't have my favorite type and I brought some in my bag"

The girls didn't waste time Moka grabbed the spaghetti and the other girl grabbed the sandwich. Moka took one bite and pushed the tray back to Vlad while the other girl just finished the PB&J.

"Sorry I can't the red sauce taste great but I don't feel like eating it, for some reason it taste… never mind"

"So what was the red thing the sandwich and Spaghetti?"Asked everybody on the table but Henry and Vlad.

"Wait you don't know?" asked Vlad as he was pulling something out of his bag.

They all nodded a no.

"It's Blood" Vlad said has he ripped three bags of blood type O and sucked it.


	2. Chapter 2 you didn't know?

Okay so please let me know if I made any mistakes. Now the disclaimer and seriously I only own the books I bought at barns and Nobles. If you want see a picture of Vlad's tattoo Google it.

I DON'T OWN THE CRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE

All the happy curious faces on the table suddenly got more… airy, depressing and gloomy, and the boy known as Tsukune turned pail then gray.

"Y-y-you're a vampire?" Shuttered Moka feeling worried for Tsukune.

"What! You mean you didn't know?" asked Henry.

"My uncle did say the vampires here are different" said Vlad.

"True he did say that"

"But I still can't believe that they didn't sense my presence the minute I walked into the school"

"So do you think they can do the stuff you can do?"

"Nope, I wondered into Kokoa's mind and she didn't notice and let me tell she is obsessed with a girl she calls Onee Sama"

"What the hell! How can you be in my mind" said Kokoa

"Vlad can read peoples mind and manipulate them without them knowing unless they are a vampire" Henry answered for Vlad.

"Wait you mean Vlad can read peoples mind? Asked Moka more worried now.

"No, I kind of think along with them" replied Vlad.

"Wow that is really convenient because we could use that talent in the 'Public Safety Committee'" said a guy dressed in a black uniform.

Henry jumped a little, Vlad stood up and turned around to face the guy and saw that it was two guys, while the girls got ready for a fight and Kokoa just stood there wondering what to do while everybody else around them left or backed away.

"Wow he looks just like a creep uh Vlad?" asked Henry.

"Yep, it seems like there is going to be another person stalking me"

"If that is supposed to be a joke because I am not Fucking laughing" said the other guy.

Then Vlad went into his mind and said "then why are you laughing"

Then the guy started laughing uncontrollably then stopped after two minutes.

"Hey resist can't you see he is toying with you" said the other guy.

"He can't resist it he has to obey otherwise he would be free from my control" said Vlad as the guy smirked.

"Then JOIN us, you and Henry will help us a great deal and you will get rewarded" he said.

"Don't do it Vlad they are corrupted!" said Yukari.

"Well that answers that. What are you thinking Henry?"

"I'm thinking I don't want to be the good looking bad guy" said Henry with a smirk while Vlad chuckled.

"Hey why we don't see if um…" he pointed at Vlad.

"Vlad?" said Henry.

"Yea, if Vlad can still laugh after this!" he said as he poured a glass of water on Vlad but it only got his face and jacket wet while the newspaper club gasped but Moka and Kokoa who looked terrified.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Vlad yelled at the guy then realize that everybody was staring at him in surprise. "Um what is everybody surprised about?

"Well to be honest we were expecting you to be electrified and screaming in pain" said Kurumu feeling stupid.

"Well there is no sense in wearing a wet jacket" he said as he took it off and he was only wearing a grey T-shirt and showed the tattoo on his wrist. It looked like two parenthesis and two lines inside, and inside them were three lines that went straight across.

Yukari look curiously at it then asked "what's with the tattoo"

Vlad turned around and said "It's my name and signifies that I am part of Elysia"

"Elysia?"

"I'll explain later"

"So Vlad do you want to fight this guys or Not?" said Henry eager to show off his skills that he learned while practicing with Joss.

"Okay" he turned to the other guys and asked "which one of you are the fastest"

"I am a werewolf so I am the fastest" said the guy on the ground before he appeared behind Tsukune and grabbed his arm and forced him to pull Moka's Cross off. Then the strange power was released again and the other Moka appeared.

"I am going-" she was cut off by Vlad.

"No sorry this our fight"

She stared at him and said "suit yourself, just don't ask us for help"

Then the guy turned into a werewolf and said "bad idea you see that moon out there, it gives me speed so I am faster than the speed of light! Muhahahhahahahaha!"

"Henry I got him" said Vlad while looking at the red moon

"Oh so you think you got me, Ha! Were wolves rely on speed while vampires rely on strength"

"Not really" said Vlad as he run in Vamparic speed and grabbed the wolf by the neck and threw behind the newspaper club and then they saw that a hint of Vlad's eyes had turned purple.

He started moving at great speed that out matched the werewolf and punched him around and around.

Henry in the other hand was fighting with fancy moves. He punched, kicked, did a back spin and kicked him in the chest and then the guy went sliding into a wall, he got back up but Henry was quick enough to get there and kick him in the jaw. Vlad had been toying with the wolf letting him attack until Vlad got bored and punched the wolf to the wall next to the other guy.

They got up and said "you will regret this" before they ran away.

"Wow that was impressive how you learned to run that fast?" asked the other Moka.

"A friend of my dad and uncle helped me learn how to fight and speed is just part of it" answered Vlad.

"Ok then, well now that I am here how about you tell me how-" she was cut off by Kokoa's hugging and yelling "ONEEEEE SAMA!"

"I should have known" said Vlad while grabbing his bag and said "I am going up stairs outside"

"Same here" said Henry.

Rooftops

Vlad and Henry were sitting on the floor and Vlad had pulled his journal out.

"The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod" read Yukari out load while Vlad flinched a bit.

"Yeah it's a journal about my life. So you can read English?"

"yep"

"You can read English Yukari?"Asked Kurumu not believing what Yukari said.

"That's right milk jugs"

"Quit calling me that you flat chested brat!"

"Well I guess I should take precautions" said Vlad ignoring the two girls fight while putting his thumb in his mouth and then pulled out but it was bleeding. He then drew that tattoo he said was his name (in Elysian code).

"Here open it" he said to the young witch.

"OK!" she said eager to read about his life but… she couldn't get it open.

"Here let me try" said the silver haired Moka, but she couldn't open it either.

"Don't bother, the glyph on it prevents any one but Vlad to open it" said Henry.

"A glyph?"

"It's a vampire thing"

"Then why don't I know about it?"

Henry shrugged "I don't know"

"Do you have any thing that could help understand vampire things?"

"I could let you read the encyclopedia vampirica" said Vlad

Her eyes widen and then narrowed and said "there is an encyclopedia about vampires."

"Yea it was created by vampires for vampires, I'll let you read, if you can read it but I wouldn't be surprised if you can't" Moka didn't know what he by that.

So when he pulled the book out and Moka started reading it … or at least tried to.

"Is this some kind of joke because all I see is are lines in parenthesis in line like a sentence?"

"I know I felt that way until I met my uncle and he taught me how to read the Elysian code"

"Wait a minute! Vampires have their own language" asked Yukari.

"Yep, and it's frustrating that I can read them and not be able to speak it"

"Wow that sucks" said Moka almost feeling almost sorry voice or that was her best attempt at sarcasm.  
"And you know all about right" said Henry without missing a heartbeat. He was also grining because of the pun.

Moka blushed and yelled "PERVERT!"

"I meant the blood sucking thing." Henry smirked "now who's the pervert?"

Moka was about to attempt to kill him but Vlad grabbed her wrist and nodded a no.

"Speaking about blood, you're not going to bite Tsukune are you?" asked Mizore and at that moment Vlad could have sworn he saw Tsukune cringe a bit.

"No because of two reasons. One he is in blood relations with Moka and I respect it. Two I am against feeding from the source… unlike a certain someone in front of me." At that moment all the girls outside except for Kokoa stared at Moka like daggers piercing flesh while Tsukune just sigh in relief.

"Wait he's human?" asked Henry while everybody gasped at Mizore's mistake.

"Vlad why didn't you tell me he is human? I feel I lot better now that I know I am not the only human."

"Wait you're a human too?" asked Tsukune not believing his ears.

"Yes yes I am. Wait, why are you here?"

Tsukune explained how his dad got him into the school and how they all met and how they almost got killed by the leader of the 'Public Safety Committee' and how they had to get Moka a new Rosario whatever that is.

"That sounds… messed up" said Vlad

"Damn, bitten from the beginning. Hey Vlad do you think he thinks he is in love with her" said Henry

"What do you mean he thinks he is in love with Moka" asked all the girls curiously.

"Oh it's when a vampire have feeding sessions with human the human sometimes mistake feeding sessions for love" answered Vlad.

"Wait does Tsukune think he is in love with Moka?"Asked Kurumu hoping he would say a yes or a maybe because that would mean that if she could get Moka away from Tsukune he would be all hers.

"No I checked it out with my uncle"

"Um when did you do you do that?" asked Henry.

"I was curious to know how different the vampires here are so I asked before we left the airport."

"Dude no offence but you sound sort of like how you described Dorian to me, nuts for curiosity" said Henry.

"I know right I feel messed up after I drank his blood"

They then saw the curious faces "I will tell you if I feel like it" said Vlad.

They pouted while Tsukune is trying to cheer them up.

"Hey Vlad if you don't mind me asking who gave you that journal" asked Mizore.

"Sure but why do you asked"

"Well you see I am a… professional at this type of stuff" she said it while tapping her fingers together.

"Professional stalker is more like it" said Kurumu.

"Ok, ok let Vlad tell you guys and not fight over something stupid and besides it's not her fault her mother pressures her into stalking" said Henry.

Mizore gasped "how do you know about that?"

"Henry has dated and made out with almost every type of girl there is" answered Vlad for Henry

"Wait made out as in make out?" asked Mizore.

"Yeah, I remember watching Henry make out with college girls once in the movie theater. And then I read their mind and told Henry about what the girl was thinking which was: OMG he is a really good kisser."

"Really?" said all the girls.

"Yea, hey Henry show them"

Without saying a word Henry got up and got Moka's back pulled her down while still standing Moka had one foot in the air. Moka didn't know why but she wanted to kiss the guy she wants to kill. His warm breath hitting her cheeks was enough to make her blush and his eyes they were staring into hers made her feel like, like if she wasn't there. She was going to kiss him deliberately! Their mouths only inches away.

**BANG, CLANK, CLANK, THUMP, THUMP**!

Three pans have just hit Henry in the head and that made both Moka and him fall on the ground while Kurumu and Mizore pouted because another plan in their head had disappeared because they didn't kiss.

"OWWWW! What the hell what that for?" Yelled Henry.

"No one touches Moka and Tsukune because one day we are going to have a threesome!" replied the young witch.

Everybody sweat dropped at that comment and Henry turned his gaze at the girls and said "You sick, sick people you corrupted the mind of a little girl and now she has bad thoughts. I hope you're happy" he said as he walked over to Vlad and then said "well hurry up and tell them Vlad"

Vlad looked confused until he said "Oh right sorry about that I kept getting distracted. The person who gave me that Journal was my ex girlfriend Meredith."

"Let me guess you either ate her or dumped her because you moved here" said Moka now standing up... but she was looking the other way so one could see her face, as an attempt on hiding a blush and was glad that the subject was not about her.

"Kind of; It was the hardest thing I have ever done. Before I dumped her I had hoped that D'Ablo attacked me or sent someone to do it. I dumped her because… I started to see her as food instead of my loved one. And I loved her; I still love her." He said the last part of the sentence in a whisper but everybody still herd it. "But have to protect her from me and the psychopath that has it out for me."

"Awe! That's awful but sound very romantic" said Kurumu with tears in her eyes.

"I agree with boob women here that his very noble of you to not feed on the person you love". This made a tick mark appear on Kurumu's head and Tsukune was pretty sure that some of the sentence was meant to be heard by Moka.

The bell started ringing signaling it was time to go to class. Moka grabbed the cross from Tsukune.

"Hey what is that?" asked Vlad.

"It's my Rosario, it suppresses my power and the other Moka comes out" answered Moka.

"I see" said Vlad has Moka put the Rosario on.

"Do you really think Henry is that good?" asked a curious pink headed Moka.

"Yep I bet you in a week Henry is going to have half of the school's girls chasing him begging him to make out or go on a date with him"

"OK! If you lose you have to teach me how to read that book and how to run fast"

"Sure, but if I win you have to do mine and Henries math homework for the weekend"

"Deal" they both shake hands on it while Tsukune got close to Henry.  
"Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you teach me how to fight like that and look I know I shouldn't be embarrass or anything about the girls defending me, but I want to defend them for a change."

"Do you like Moka?" asked Henry

"yea, why?"

"Then do her a favor and don't learn how to fight from me unless you have vampire enemies that will kill her" and with that he walked away leaving Tsukune confused.

Authors note

What do you think about the fic so far any way review and have good day!


	3. Chapter 3 Em's visit

Hope you guys like it so please let me know if I did an error thank you. Now the disclaimer

**I DON'T OWN THE CHRINICLES OF VLADIMIR TODD OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE**

Somewhere in the Stokerton council building D'Ablo is in a room but not alone.

D"Ablo's flesh had almost completely healed from his battle with the sun a year and half before, but his hand… his hand was gone… gone for good thanks to Vladimir Tod.

"But… why? I've done nothing wrong!" he yelled at the man shrouded in the shadow, even the lamps light seemed afraid to touch him.

The air was thick, full warning that D'Ablo could not deny, even the breeze coming in through the window seemed to be useless, it all seemed to be hard to breath in.

"I've…" He closed his mouth, fearing the repercussion it might bring. He looked at the man-the similar features he recognized all too well-he held his hand up high in a pleading gesture.

The man leaped across the room, knocking down D'Ablo and thrust his right hand to his chest. With the tip of his finger piercing D'Ablo's flesh, he moved to his ear and whispered "I have put this off for far too long. You have served your purpose."

He forced his hand deeper into his body grabbing his beating heart and freeing the organ from D'Ablo's chest, the light in D'Ablo's eyes had disappeared and D'Ablo lay lifeless on the ground.

A man walks in. The shrouded man who just murdered D'Ablo says "Remove his head and burn his body; I want to make sure he is dead."

Somewhere in Youkai academy in the boys dormitory Vlad wakes up breathing hard.

He felt more relived… like if a great weight was lifted of his shoulders and … it was troubling him.

"Was it all dream" he whispered to the air. He moved his hand through his hair and looked at the clock.  
"5:13" he murmured to himself. He was up so he might as well get dressed; Vlad was creature of the night and plus Vlad's hunger kept getting stronger and waking him up.

It started happening ever since he released Snow.

"Snow" he thought to himself.

He missed Snow, she listened to him, she talked to him about stuff he couldn't talk about with any one, not to mention she let him drink her blood, but Vlad feels guilty, he had only thought of her as food than a friend.

Vlad can only imagine what Snow would do to him, but he disserves it, he gave her a rose then bit her neck and released her and left near a dumpster like a piece of trash. _Snow isn't trash she is my friend_. Vlad had missed her scent, her voice… her oh so sweet kisses.

When Vlad was done getting dressed he opens the door and saw his delivery of blood. It was tripled in quantity; Vlad gave a note to his teacher to send it to the head master of the school informing him that his hunger is getting worst. He picked up his package and brought it inside and put them in the freezer.

He took three and ripped it and sucked the blood, it was a mixture of: A negative, B positive, and O, it was good but not as good as feeding from the source.

He looked at his dirty cloths pile, one of is shirts had blood on it. He should have seen it coming; he forgot that Henry was his drudge there for he can't disobey a direct order from Vlad; so when he told Henry to "show them" he had said it in like an order. Henry wasn't really mad but Vlad felt bad so he told Henry to punch him; and that's how he ended up paying the price and got punched in the face. So he headed out to the "Safety committee's" Headquarter or place of planning or as the others calls it the "Student Police Committee". Vlad wants to know if Henry is in trouble of being discovered or worst he was.

Somewhere outside of the boy's dorm Mizore is hiding behind a bush spying on Tsukune or at least when he wakes up. But all she got is him staring at the girl's dorm last night and she could guess who he was trying to see.

Just then something caught Mizore eyes. It was Vlad heading to the school early, but why?

So Mizore followed him through the halls of the school.

She saw him come to a dead stop at the door to the Student Police committee and he face the door and said "Here goes nothing" then he close his eyes and when he opened them they turned iridescent Purple and he disappeared.

At first Mizore was going to came out of hiding but stopped when she saw the door open and closed fast but slow enough for to see it and it didn't make a nose. Her eyes widen at the sight "had he turned invisible?" she wondered. But regardless of what happened she decided to wait for him to come out so she headed to the trees and hid behind a couple of braches.

Inside the room Vlad was snooping through the shelves and found nothing but records of people they have taken into custody. Then one caught his eyes; it was about their failed attempt to execute Tsukune and he was not surprised that there are still trying to prove that he is human.

So far nothing about him or Henry so they were safe for now; so Vlad moved to the desk where a guy with blond long hair sleeping. Vlad was lucky he could move fast so that the average eye can't see him but for how long.

There was a file on his desk and he read the top of it in his head "**Evidence of Tsukune's Accusation**". Vlad moved in and grabbed the file and then a guy with glasses came in with a girl by his side and said "Sir are we ready to show our evidence to the head master?"

"Yes" replied the guy with blond hair said as he opened his eyes and then widen "where is it!"

"Where is what sir?" asked the girl in confusion.

"The, file it was here on the desk, I didn't hear anyone came in!"

"We didn't see anybody in the hallways"

"Then where is it!"

Vlad took his chance and got in to their minds and influence them to walk in but to leave the door open. And they complied and Vlad took his leave and with vampiric speed he made it to the trees before he gave out and started walking to the dorms for some bagged blood. The whole walking fast so no one can see you thing made him hungry. While walking to the dorm he spotted Mizore hiding in a tree with a pair of binoculars.

So he concentrated and then he started hovering in to the tree branch behind Mizore.

"Watch ya doing?"

"Spying on Vlad, I saw him stop at the door and disappeared in plain sight, but how?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So that I can use it to protect Tsukune or sneak into his room"

He sweat dropped "O…K, You see some vampires can move fast enough for the average eye not to see, but can still walk or run at a normal rate."

"Oh, how do you know that?"

"Because I am a vampire"

Mizore turned around and saw Vlad sitting on a branch starring at her.

"How did you find me?"

Vlad shrugged "I just saw you up here"

It was quiet for two minute before they heard their friends coming down the path.

"Sup Henry" everybody but Henry jumped.

"Hey Vlad… what's up?" he chuckled at the pun.

"Nothing just Mizore stalking me"

Mizore opened her mouth in protest but Kurumu was quicker "YAY! That means it's just me and Moka now."

"Hey what about me milk jugs?" asked Yukari.

"You're a kid so Tsukune won't go for you and besides your flat chested"

Vlad appeared I front of them making them both jump and they stared at his bag that looked heavier. Then they saw that it was filled with bagged blood.

"Well let's get going I don't want to be late and I am sure that Tsukune doesn't want to be either"

The girls realized that Tsukune has just been watching them the whole time. So Kurumu grabs Tsukune by the arm and runs off to class saying "I'm sorry Tsukune kun I won't make you late!" and the rest of the girls went chasing after them.

Vlad chuckled a bit at the sight but still felt uneasy, "Vlad what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean Henry?"

"Honestly Vlad? Dude I am your drudge, man, I can tell"

Vlad was silent for a moment before answering "D'Ablo, I saw D'Ablo die. His heart was ripped out and his head was cut and his body was burned."

"But didn't he disserved to die"

"Not like that Henry, not like that."

When they got to class they both sweat dropped immediately as they saw Tsukune being used as a rope for "Tag of War" and Yukari was on his back smiling while Moka and Kurumu were pulling on his arms while dogging Mizore's ice kunai.

Vlad and Henry did their best to get them to stop…well Vlad tried Henry was swarmed by girls and some not even from this class.

"Alright take your seats as I announce what we are doing today" said Nekoname sensei.

Everybody got to their seats, a couple girls waved a kiss to Henry before they ran out of the class.

"Vlad, Henry have you guys joined a club yet?"

Vlad and Henry nodded a no.

"Well how about joining the Newspaper club?"

They shrugged "Sure why not/I guess so" they both said.

"YAY! I got two new members to join!" said the jolly teacher.

"Just follow Moka and her friends to the club OK?" they both nodded in response.

"Alright class, today is Friday but today will be called a club day where you will be in your club all day! So be ready to leave in ten minutes! Oh and don't forget Monday we are going to do special training!"

Then a tail came out "Um Nekoname sensei your tail is showing" said a random student up front then in matter of second he was on the ground with claw marks on his face and blood gushing out.

The bell rang and Vlad followed Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari while Kurumu and Mizore were helping Henry escape from girls that want him to interview them, date them, and or make out with them.

When they caught up Vlad remembered the bet.

"Hey Moka you have to do Henry's and my math homework that's due Tuesday and it has to be done before Monday"

"What?" said Moka.

"Hey you lost the bet not me"

"But that's going to take all night!"

Henry said "Well that sucks for you" he chuckled.

"Don't worry Moka, me and Yukari will help" said Tsukune in a reassuring voice.

"Really?" asked Moka.

"Yep because I love you both and one day were going to have-" Yukari was cut off Vlad (but for a good reason).

"Trust me your not so don't even think about." He turned his gaze to the girls "How many stuff do you guys put in her mind?"

"Us! That's all her!" screeched Kurumu and Mizore in the background was nodding in agreement.

"Yea, right" said Henry sarcastically.

The group came to a stop at the door with the sign above it saying "Newspaper club" and when they opened the door some guy with a headband yelled "Your Late! Who are those two?" he pointed at Vlad and Henry.

"Were the new members"

"Great now listen we have a dead line on Monday. So you're supposed to write an article that is at least 3000 words and deliver it to me on Monday or before and on Tuesday we distribute the paper; got it"

"Crystal" replied Vlad.  
"Got it" said Henry.

When they entered the room they saw type writers and no computers. So it's a good thing that Otis got them laptops with technology vampires developed.

"So where are the computers?" asked Henry.

"Youkai academy doesn't have technical stuff other school have" said Tsukune.

"Wow that sucks" said Vlad.

"Well what do you guys have in mind for an article?" asked Moka.

"Nope sorry you're going to have to wait till Monday"

"You don't have one do you

"No, not really"

"I do" said the guy with the head ban "it's about how a news paper club were talking instead of writing, now chop-chop!"

"Hey what about you?" asked Henry.

"I am the one who decides what to put on the paper"

"But don't you still have to write?"

"Listen I don't have the time for this I have to go take more pictures-I mean get more stuff for my collections. So later!" he left the room fast.

"Who was that?" asked Vlad.

"His name is Gin and he is the president of the newspaper club. And the enemy to all women around the world!" answered Yukari.

"Why is that?" asked Henry half interested.

"He is a pervert. He takes pictures of girls changing" answered Kurumu for Yukari.

"I hate perverts" commented Moka.

"Really because you were one on Monday" Henry commented.

"Hey! When you say it you make it sound perverted!"

"Hey it's not perverted unless you think it's perverted because honestly it's a two way thing"

"He has a point Moka" said Kurumu.

"No he does not!"

"Sorry Moka but I have to agree with boob women and the pervert, it is a two way thing"

"Hey I am not a pervert/ don't call me that" yelled Kurumu and Henry.

Vlad sweat dropped as he saw the unexpected; Kokoa bursted into the room with what seemed to be a giant Mace with the end of it having a bat wing, she started chasing Moka with it yelling "Give me Onee Sama!" while Kurumu and Mizore were wondering whether to help her or Kokoa.

Vlad let out a sigh and took his laptop out and so did Henry, they plugged in their headphones and started browsing YouTube for game trailers, movie trailers, ect.

Yukari who was trying to seduce Tsukune but got no such luck, got bored and started to look around the room and saw Vlad and Henry on their laptops.

Yukari tap on their backs, they looked at her and then she asked in a loud voice "HOW ARE YOU GUYS ON THE INTERNET?" Everybody stopped what they were doing to see what commotion is all about, all the girls except for Yukari didn't know what Vlad and Henry were doing but Tsukune knew.

"How are you guys online" asked Tsukune

"Huh" Vlad said in confusion "Oh, right internet doesn't work here, well you see these laptops were created with technology that vampires created."

"NANI?" yelled every one.

"Vampires actually build stuff like this" asked Moka.  
"Yep"

"What else do vampires make" asked Mizore.

"Well there is the playstation"

"What, I thought Sony made that" said Tsukune.

"Same here, but apparently a Vampire owns Sony"

"Oh and one last thing do any of you guys have a lighter"

"Um why?" asked Moka

"To burn this after I am done reading this" he held up what he found.

"Where did you get that?" asked Yukari.

"In the room with some guy with a silver hair was sleeping" he replied.

"Wait silver hair, you mean Kuyu the leader of the student police committee, you have to get rid of that!" said Mizore.

"Okay so do you have a lighter?"

"No but you can burn it outside at that tree" Mizore pointed at a tree that looked like a furnace.

Then she saw Vlad jump out the window and floated down. And threw the paper in the fire and floated back up.

"I didn't know we could that" Said Moka, "can all Vampires do that?"

Vlad just shrugged "I don't know, I am different than the rest"

"So am I but I can't do the things you can do"

"Well you and Kokoa and me we are the same and different"

"What do you mean?" asked both Kokoa and Moka.

"We were born, not like the rest they were created or reborn however you like to say it"

"Created?" asked Yukari

"Yep, they were human once"

"Oh so is that why you came here"

"No it's more… personal; I am supposed to be something from a story"

"That's a funny way to put Vladimir" said a girl making everybody but jump.

"Hi Em" said Vlad.

"Good day Vladimir… and Henry. I am here to inform you that your execution has been canceled" ever body in the room looked at him; Henry seemed to have his head down.

"Is it because of D'Ablo's death?'" he asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I saw him die in my dream, he knew the man who killed him"

"My-my I am starting to believe do you are the Pravus"

"Hey Vlad what were you going to be executed for" asked Mizore.  
"My Great Grandson was charged with revealing his true nature to two Humans"

"NANI!" said yelled the rest of the newspaper club.

"But you look like if your 17 years old"

"Well it looks like your daughter doesn't seem to know much about her heritage Issa" A man with white hair and red slits in his eyes came in but he looks young, so the question is how old is he? And then a man with an exorcist getup and a girl that looks like a Goth walked in behind him.

"My apologies Grand elder Em I was planning to teach my daughter at the age of 18"

"18 eh, then that means that your daughter hasn't received her mark either" Em started grinning at the man with the white hair.

"Um excuse Em but is that Moka's father?" asked Vlad.

"Yes he is Issa Shuzen, despite that he is a half breed and the youngest person in the council of elders he is the second most powerful vampire on the council especially with his mental abilities"

"Wait, if he is on the council then why wasn't he in New York for my trial?"

"Vladimir about 100 years ago we let him join the council because half breed or not they were still part vampires so we needed to have them under our laws" she said firmly to him "and they are only allowed to manage affairs that happens here"

"Oh but wait I thought Vampires here couldn't do telepathy"

"Oh Issa here is good at using his mind and with Dorian's blood flowing through his veins you could imagine how powerful he is now with the his mark"

"Hey Vlad why is revealing yourself to humans I mean don't vampires kill whoever finds out" what you are?" asked Moka, then the girl named Em starting laughing.

"Moka my dear, you are at mercy of my heart or else I would drag you to New York and charge you for revealing your true nature to Tsukune"

Every one gasped, but not Vlad and Henry.

"HAHAHA I am a Vampire did you think I would not know a meal that is right in front of me and I am sure Vladimir knew as well"

"He was my present to her I thought about how the vampires here might not like me so I bit him and when I got here I told him that he would serve Moka Akashiya and she drinks from him" said Vlad.

"Really Vladimir, Someone already tried that 22 years ago"

"It was worth a try and she does feed from him so imagine how she would be if you took him away from her"

"So I see you made friends with her already"

She turned her gaze to Issa "parents visit"  
"Nani?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"You have until the next parents visit thing to pick the Person to give your daughter her mark, DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?"

"Yes Grand Elder"

"You can also use Vladimir, is blood is guaranteed to make her powerful. Both bloods of my Grandsons flow in him, his father Tomas and his uncle Otis who gave him his mark and at the age of 14. Plus he is the Pravus" she made the "is" stand out more.

"What do you have that proves that he is the Pravus?"  
Em gave a shark grin and pulled out a giant dagger or a giant knife; Vlad still didn't know the difference.

"We could prove it right now if you want?" asked Em in an innocent voice while Issa's face was full of fear, "yeah, I didn't think so" she said while hiding the weapon again.

"Um mark for what?" asked Moka.

"For you to became the president of the Japanese council"

"Yes and Kokoa is still being acknowledged to be vice president of the Paris council so she is save for three more years from a bite. That is if Vl-" she was cut off by Vlad.

"That is not my fate Em"

She started nodded her head in disappointment "Vladimir, Vladimir you're fate was sealed the second you were born to reject it is impossible"

"Wait what is Vlad's fate" asked Yukari.

"Sorry this subject is a Vampire only thing my dear" said Em harshly at Yukari.

Then a guy dressed in black came behind the head master "it finish" was all he said.

"Moka and Kokoa are up first and anyone of her friends is welcome to join. But Vlad and Henry are up after them and don't hold back on them." She looked at the newspaper club and said "follow us."

It was about a 30 minute walk away from the school when we got into a clearing with a bunch of People in black clothes and Em stopped and said "Moka, Kokoa you girls are up first"


End file.
